Dawn
by Key2dawee
Summary: Maggie and Jackson reach a new level in their relationship... Based on events from episode14x19. This is a PRO JAGGIE one shot. If you don't like them, please keep scrolling!


**A/N: This is NSFW. Enjoy! **

Maggie felt the softness of the fluffy cushions of her boyfriend's sofa as they collapsed into a frenzied pile of lips, gasps, and hands. She'd gone over to his place to have it out. They had been in this weird limbo the last few days but witnessing her friend be ripped apart from his love, she could no longer bear it. They needed to talk; she needed to know where they stood. She was not expecting Jackson to pour his heart out to her. He'd put all his cards on the table to prove to her he was no longer playing games. He wanted to be with her and she was simply awestruck by his honesty that she too confessed that she was ready for this. Ready for him. She didn't want to run from him anymore. She truly wanted him in every capacity. She'd kissed him, and their movements had been so passionate that they had fallen onto his couch going at it. This was happening.

He sat up and pulled her with him. He sat back into the sofa and she straddled him finding his lips once again; mouths working in tandem, tongues wrestling. She moved her hands to the hem of his shirt and pulled it over his head. Maggie's heart was racing, her senses enlivened. She was completely high on Jackson Avery. His lips were her drug and she couldn't get enough of him. She pulled back to look at him. Both were gasping, panting, and hungry for each other. Jackson smiled caressing and rubbing her back. Damn, he looked good. Her man was sexy in every sense of the word; not only did he stimulate her body but her mind as well. She knew the sex would be sublime. His sensual smirk made her sex throb. She was so ready for him. Flustered she dove back to his lips, he hands caressing his neck. She wanted to fuck him senseless, ride him all night.

It didn't take long for them to regain their previous momentum. He finally removed her shirt, his hands immediately going to the clasp of her bra. He unhooked it. His lips moved to her neck and then her shoulders as he slowly removed the straps. As he tossed the garment onto the floor he got a good look at her. He was already hard as stone but… "Damn" he exclaimed. Her skin was the color of toffee and unbelievably soft. The way her dark nipples met her delicious areolas, made his mouth water. His hands cupped her as they resumed making out. Her hands went for the waistband of his sweatpants. She wanted to feel him. She wanted to get down on her knees and show just how **capable** she was.

Jackson knew what she wanted. God, he wanted it too. He'd often caught himself daydreaming about her magnificent lips wrapped around his cock; her hands stroking up and down until his eyes rolled back. He wanted to slow things down. This was their first time. He wanted it to be a night they would never forget. There would be other occasions for that; now he wanted to explore her. He wanted to study her body; find out what excited her, what drove her crazy, made her wet, what made her come. "Baby.." he said for the first time in that bedroom voice he used the night they first kissed. "Let me take this slow…" his hand moved from the small of her back to grab her ass. "Let me savor you." Her sex pulsated. Damn. She nodded and dismounted him to lay back on the sofa. Jackson then joined her settling between her legs. As his hard chest pressed against her soft breasts, he gave her a bruising kiss. He loved the way he felt when he kissed her. Their lips fit so perfectly together. He inhaled her. He kissed her neck giving her long, slow licks. She moaned when he sucked on her pulse point. His movements sent a shiver down her spine. Her reaction made him smile as he moved down her perfect body. He licked the curve of her collarbone then kissed the valley between her breasts. His tongue circled around her areolas then flicked her pert nipples before sucking them. He would blow on them before switching to the other breast.

This was sweet torture to Maggie. She was sure she was going to die from all of this pleasure. With Jackson's lean, taut body on top of her, his dick hard between her legs while he devoured her tits. "_What a way to go,"_ she thought. She felt him move lower as he licked her toned stomach. He unbuttoned her pants kissing lower. He removed her shoes and she lifted her bottom so he could remove her pants.

Jackson gazed upon his girlfriend sprawled across his sofa clad only in a pair of black lace panties. He nearly came just from the sight alone. His lady was gorgeous. "Fucking beautiful," he said almost in amazement as his eyes roamed up and down her body. He leaned back in and kissed each one of her knees and continued to kiss down her delectable thighs until he reached his erotic destination. The heady smell of her arousal was intoxicating, and he couldn't help but moan as he inhaled her scent. He knew she'd taste just as good. He moved her panties to the side and his fingers explored her, massaging her slit. She moaned loudly. He'd heard rumors at the hospital that she was rather loud in the bedroom. He could not wait to hear his name being screamed as she came on his tongue and then again wrapped around his dick. Once he removed her panties, she moved her legs over his shoulders as he leaned down to his feast. His tongue flicked at her clit, before sucking on her glorious bud. Maggie's eyes rolled back in ecstasy as she breathlessly moaned his name. _That's a good start, _he thought smiling to himself. Her response only encouraged him to double his efforts. He slid two fingers inside her aiding his tongue in zealous movements. His beard tickled her. He moved his head a bit lower to thrust his tongue inside her. "Jackson," she moaned "Fuck!" He was relentless. He never eased up. He was nose deep. She could hear the smacking sounds as he made out with her wet pussy and the moans of him enjoying what was quickly becoming his favorite meal. She began to arch her back; her hand on the back of his head. Long, languid sucks on her clit did her in as she came undone with his name on her lips. She was a breathless, panting mess. She was staring at the ceiling when she felt him lick her clean. Indeed, savoring every last drop of her. _Is it going to be like this every time? _she thought. _Fuck I hope so. _

Jackson started up her body making a path of wet kisses back to her lips. He delivered another series of kisses before pulling back and getting a good look at his thoroughly satisfied girlfriend. She noticed her essence in his beard and on his chin. He seemed rather proud of himself. He should be proud. He had done a body good. "Are you okay?" he finally asked in a whisper as he displayed a playful smirk. Perhaps he was a little too proud. She sensed the confidence in the question. Jackson was too happy about this. She gave him a look that conveyed mock annoyance. He'd just tongue-fucked her senseless. Of course, she was okay. She was more than okay. Even though he seemed cocky she knew he was trying to check on her, to make sure she enjoyed it just as much as he did. She appreciated his sweet attentiveness. "Yeah. I'm great", she answered with a smile. "I've been waiting to do that for so long," he confessed. "You taste so good," he said sexily licking his lips. She felt her sex quiver. How was she supposed to function now? She was already undone by him but knowing what his mouth and tongue were capable of, would she ever be able to focus? Jackson's hands were caressing her body. He was ready for what was next, but he would not proceed until she was ready.

Maggie was exhausted, and she had not been thoroughly fucked but she was not ready to tap out just yet. Jackson's lips met hers once more and when they finally came up for air she couldn't help but stare into his eyes. Brown to blue met in an intense gaze; a gaze into one another's souls. They'd just experienced a new level of intimacy in their relationship. If someone had told Maggie a few years ago that she would end up naked on Jackson Avery's couch utterly satisfied by his brilliant mouth she would not have believed them. Maggie could feel Jackson's hardness straining in his pants wanting to get a taste of her. She wasn't going to deny him of it any longer. Maggie's competitive nature had reared its head. She was not going to be the only one a panting mess. She was going to rock this man's world; have him moaning her name. She would not be outdone by Dr. Avery. He'd settled back between her legs. It was quickly becoming one of his favorite places. She pushed his sweatpants down past his ass and used her toes to push them down his legs before wrapping them around his waist. The only thing separating them was the thin material of his boxer-briefs. Jackson was addicted to her lips providing kiss after kiss, sucking on them, worshiping them as he inhaled her. She decided she would make sure he'd experienced the same bliss she'd experienced moments before but if she was going to fuck him properly, it was going to be on something with a high thread count. When he finally came up for air, she made her demand. "Mmm Jackson," she sighed "Take me upstairs." She knew he'd do anything to make her comfortable. He nodded and quickly sat up. Her legs were still wrapped around him as he stood up taking her with him. She enfolded her arms around his neck as he unabashedly gripped her ass. He then walked them both to his bedroom, stealing kisses along the way.

**_Baby, the sound of you  
Better than a harmony  
I want you off my mind  
And on me_**

When they made it to his bed he placed her down gently and laid beside her. His eyes never leaving hers. He grinned caressing her body; hands running up and down her thighs. Jackson would look at her like she was a queen. He revered her. He was always drinking her in. That look used to make Maggie nervous. It made her want to run. Now, she welcomed it; rejoiced in it. His devotion to her only spurred her resolve to want to repay the favor.

**_Holding me closer than we've ever been before  
This ain't a dream  
You're here with me  
Boy, it don't get no better than you  
For you, I wanna take my time  
All night _**

She straddled him and began kissing down his neck and then his chest. Damn her man was beautiful. During her movements, Jackson reached into the drawer of his nightstand and took out a condom. She kissed along his Adonis belt teasing him and then removing his boxer-briefs before kissing back up his muscular body to his lips. She took the condom from him and whispered in his ear "Let me…" before moving back down. She took him into her hands and his breath hitched. She began stroking up and down using his pre-cum as lubrication. She licked the tip and then the shaft like he was a melting ice cream cone. She finally wrapped her lips around his cock. "Fuck Maggie," she heard him nearly shout. She could have kept this up, but she only meant to give him a taste. She'd have to find an on-call room in the coming days and suck him off.

**_I wanna love you in every kind of way  
I wanna please you, no matter how long it takes  
If the world should end tomorrow, then we only have today  
I'm gonna love you in every kind of way_**

She removed the condom from the wrapper and rolled it onto his cock. Jackson watched her, incredibly turned on. What did he do to deserve this woman? Someone who enjoyed pleasuring him as much as he did her? She had aligned them and looked into his eyes as she sank down on him. They both moaned loudly. She took him in slowly inch by inch. Once she got used to his length, she began a fluid rhythm that sent them both to heaven. She was so tight. So wet. Jackson could have come right then and there but he was determined to let her have hers first. She rocked back and forth her hips thrusting, her moans getting louder and louder. He reached between them and began massaging her clit. His other hand gripped her hip as he began to thrust upward meeting her halfway hitting the right spot over and over. Even during sex, they made such a great team.

**_Give you all, give you all of me  
When you need it  
'Cause I need it_**

It continued like this until she threw her head back as she fell apart clenching around his dick; her orgasm emanating from her sex to her toes as they curled from the sheer pleasure. "Oh fuck," she seemed to have chanted as she rode it out. His hands caressing her legs, their hands then interlacing. He sat up kissing her chest, sucking her nipples into his mouth as her breath begin to steady. Once she seemed settled he flipped them over, still inside of her, and began thrusting. He knew he wouldn't last long. He buried his head in her neck whispering devotions in her ear. "You feel so good." "So beautiful." "So sexy." He moaned her name until he climaxed, biting her shoulder and spilling into the condom. His lower half was completely numb. He could have sworn his vision went white. "Holy shit," he exclaimed. Tangled around him, she held him while she waited for him to return from the stars, stroking his back. Both were panting, absolutely winded. Their bodies were covered in a sheen of perspiration, evidence of an invigorating workout.

**_I wanna fall like your favorite season  
I'll never get up  
Stay here forever, babe  
It don't get no better than this  
Your kiss _**

It was everything they both imagined and so much more. His mouth found hers, their foreheads meeting as they looked into each other's souls once again. They had wide smiles plastered on their faces; both unable to hide their happiness. They reveled in the intimacy of the moment. He knew he was falling in love with her and had only hoped she too was falling for him. He pulled out of her and they cleaned up. When Maggie returned from the bathroom, Jackson was in bed waiting for her. Once she joined him, she settled into his arms becoming comfortable, her head resting on his chest. "You know…if you're going to be spending some nights here…" he began, "…then you should have some of your stuff here he said encouragingly. She looked up at him and said "Okay. I'll bring a few things tomorrow night." The prospect of doing this all over again tomorrow night made him hard. Could he even make it that long? Hell, could she? He knew the first break he got at work he would be searching the hospital for her desperate to sink deep inside her again. He thought about her breasts bouncing against his chest as he pounded into her with her legs wrapped around his waist moaning until she came. Maggie felt his hardness. _Insatiable_, she thought. His hands began roaming her petite body as he leaned down to kiss her, subsequently starting round two. They continued this magnificent erotic dance until they were thoroughly exhausted in the early morning hours.

**_I wanna love you in every kind of way  
I wanna please you, no matter how long it takes  
If the world should end tomorrow, then we only have today  
I'm gonna love you in every kind of way  
I wanna love you in every kind of way  
I wanna please you, no matter how long it takes  
If the world should end tomorrow, then we only have today  
I'm gonna love you in every kind of way_**

Back in her man's arms, Maggie was wholly content. With Dean, Ethan, and even Andrew she would have been climbing the walls, desperate to get out. She was not a cuddler. The familiarity of it bothered her but instead of feeling that uncomfortable dread, she felt a sense of peace in Jackson's embrace. She should have been scared, but everything just felt right. She couldn't imagine being anywhere else. Jackson's soft snores soothed and lulled her to sleep, both of them breathing in sync. Their souls eternally joined.

**_I wanna love you  
I gotta love you  
I wanna love you  
I gotta love you _**

**Song Lyrics: Every Kind Of Way by H.E.R. **


End file.
